epic shrek fanfic
by hectorbasketballer
Summary: IF YEW GAY NIGERS LIKE THIS ILL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS IS ABOUT SHREK AND HOW HE DOES NIGGER STUFF, LIKE TRY TOO GROW HIS DIK AND FUK GIRLS!
1. Chapter 1

Shrek was hanging out in hiz swamp when dankey came over too sea how he waz doin "Waz Up Shrok, How are u doing. How much has yor dikk grown from the swamp jeuce"? shrock said, "its grown about 2 inches, so now i can try to mind control and rap-e the prinssess". Then, right after dankey wint into the house, Lord shartfuad came around. He waz very suspiccius of shrock because the gingerbread man said he heard skreams commin from shrocks swamp. Shartquad beleevd the gingerbread man even thouht the gingerbread man was part nigger. Lord shartquad then sant his men and sex people to grow and get shrock out of his swap so he chhold get mor sex people and get his dikk bigger from the swamp juuce .The general then told shrock that there where sum hot girlz outside that wanted to sukk shrocks 10 ench dick, even thouht nobody wanted to do that with shrock bekause shrock iz a nigger. But Shrok wasnt fallin for it even thouht he waz a stupid nigger. He wanted lord shartquad's men and kichin/sex slaves out of his swamp so he could jerk off and fuck his sex slaves, so he got some 2555555 layer onions out of his dump and swalod them down without chewing them lik e a nigger swalowing KFC .


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHERS NOTE:

I REELY WASNT EXPECTING THIS STORY TOO BE POPULAR AT ALL, BUT ILL JUST RITE IT LESS THAN THE OTHER ONES, LIKE FORTNITE BATTLE ROYAL SCHOOL. IF YOU HAVENT READ FORTNITE BATTLE ROYAL SCHOOL YET, YOU SHOOD. YOU SHOOD ALSO CHECK OUT MY FREIND, EPICFORTNITE69. HE WRITES REELY COOL STORIES THAT ARE SIMILAR TO MINE.

After shrek waz done with the onins, he decidded too get some more swamp jeews and put it on his dick for lube. Shrek was a nigger, so he was also gay. He went outside, and rap-ed lord shartquad, and all of his solders cheerd because lord shartquad was a migget, and noone likes miggets. Shrek rap-eed shartquad so hard that he split him in haaf. Shrek then yelld OOGA BOOGA KFC WATERMELLON RAP-E WHITE WOMEN like a nigger, and scared off all of shartquads men. Shrek then decidded to use the outhouse. When shrek sat down, he rememberrd that when he lookd in the mirrr that morning, he didnt have enouhgt shit rubbd on his face. He waz a nigger, so he liked looking black and like he rubbd shit on his face. So shrek reeched down into the pit of the outhouse, and pulld out a pile of shit. Too a normal person this wood seem discusting, but shrek wasnt normal: he waz black. So shrek then took the shit and rubbd is on his face like a normal person wood rubb nutella on bread. Once he waz done with that, shrek remembred his plans too rap-e the princess, so he decidded to get donkey from his cabin, and bring him on the hunt to find the princess.


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING RECENTLEE, CHECK MY FORTNITE BATTLE ROYAL SCHOOL TOO SEE WHATS BEEN GOING ON

Shrock ran inside his house, whitch looks like a slave kabin. Shrock liked the cabin bekause he is a nigger and it remindded him of cotton and watermelon. Shrock then remembered he was hungry, so he decided to try to find donkey so then could go too the kfc and get the new feetured idem: watermelon flavored chicken. Howevr, when he went into donkeys room he noticd that donkey waz gone and had left a note. The note sayed that donkey was done with Shrock being a nigger, and decided too take all of the swamp jeuce and leave. Donkey also menshuned that shrock always rubbing shit on his face made the intire area smell like shit. Shrock waz very upset that donkey waz hating on black kulshure, and decidded too grab his spear and club, and go kill donkey. Shrock then tryed to remembrr were donkey waz, so he thouhgt and thohgt with hiz brayn the sise that hiz dick wood bee without the swamp jeuce. He then remberrd that donkey liked a transgendr dragon that waz retardded and calld dragon. He decidded to take his nigger tools and go find donkey. But first, he decidded to leeve hiz swamp and go to KFC bekause he waz as hungry for some KFC watermelon flavord chicken as a nigger is hungry for some watermellon flavord chicken.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHERS NOTE: I DONT KNOW WHY ANYWON WOOD REED THIS FANFIC, THE BEST FANFIC I MAKE IS FORTNITE BATTLE ROYAL SCHOOL, SO BE SURE TO READ IT AND LEAVE GOOD COMMENTS LIKE DONKEY WOOD, DONT BE A NIGGER LIIE SHROCK. ALSO, SHOUT OUT TOO GUEST, LANKY KONG, WANDYMAN, BUTT STUFF, SMASHER, SHREORK, AND BREAD FOR LEEVING GOOD REVEEWS ON THIS STORY.

Shrock walkd, and evenshually kame to the kfc. Because shrock is a stupid nigger, he tryed to go throuhgt the drive throuhgt because he didnt know that you need to bee in a car. He went up to the mic, and askd the employee for some watermelon flarovd chicken. When shrock found out that they where out, he left the mic, went up too the window, and threw his spear throuhgt the window, hitting the employee in the face. Shrock then yelld ooga booga and went too the back room of kfc, taking and eating all of the chicken bekause he is a nigger. After he ate the chicken, he decidded too find donkey and kill him and the transgendr dragon.

Shrock walkd from the kfc, cheking out the seenery on his way. When he waz almost out of town, he seen something. He seen the gingerbread man! The gingerbread man waz haf white and haf nigger, and he usd that too get peeple to trust him more than shrock. The gingerbread man had told lord shartquad that shrock waz rap-eing the animals in his swamp, inkluding 6 rabbits, 10 squirrls, and even a skunk. Shrock decidded that he wood teech the gingerbread man a lesson about messing with him.


End file.
